


Strawberry Attack!

by melomew



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomew/pseuds/melomew
Summary: CP:弓槍在床上尋求季節感是否搞錯了什麼(x)





	Strawberry Attack!

Strawberry Attack!

 

 

「你在幹嘛？」

Emiya提著滿手的食材踏進客廳時差點被眼前的畫面嚇傻。電視螢幕上幾近全裸的女優貼在落地窗上，最熟軟的地方被身後的男伴插得汁水四溢；影片的聲音大大方方的放出來，性的氣息迴繞在整個空間中。那藍色頭髮的混蛋斜在沙發上褲頭大開，雙手認真捋動自己，掌下的陰莖油亮油亮的，潤滑劑前天不是用完了──這個想法才剛蹦出來，Emiya就注意到沙發上躺了瓶粉色玩意兒，空氣中隱約飄著惡俗的人工香精味。

「看了不就知道。」

「你嚇到我了。」同性戀人在情人節趁他外出採買的時候公然撸管......配的還是男女配的AV，這都什麼東西。Emiya走上前拿起那個塑膠瓶，上頭鮮紅的Strawberry字樣讓他皺了眉頭。「不覺得這口味很噁心嗎。」

「怎麼會。推銷這瓶的小妹妹很可愛哦。」

Emiya挑眉「是嗎。要在哪裡才能遇到推銷潤滑液的小妹妹？」

「當然是普通的情趣用品店，普通的。」庫夫林翻了個白眼。「幹嘛一進門就問個不停！沒看到我很忙嗎！你看都軟掉了。」

「我花了整個上午逛菜市場，回到家發現某個混蛋光明正大放著A片難道不能問。你都不怕鄰居聽到。還有為什麼買草莓口味！」

「草莓季應景一下不行？你們日本人不是很講究什麼……呃？季節感？還有你剛剛那句話前後無關吧，你逛菜市場和我自慰有什麼關係。」

話才出口庫夫林就想到，情人節當天提著情人節大餐的食材進門發現戀人就著A片自慰……大概不會很開心，在這個身心屬於對方的節日，自娛自樂顯然傷天害理。庫夫林看著Emiya一副想痛揍自己的模樣，愧疚感難得湧上心頭。「呃……對不起，我是說，我只是買了新貨想試試看，嗯？」為了美食和之後的成人娛樂活動，無論如何都得好好安撫這隻貓咪才行。「我的意思是自慰爽歸爽我還是最喜歡 **你的** ，你應該懂吧。」

「……不懂，你最喜歡 **我的** 什麼？」Emiya生硬的問道，眼裡閃爍著光芒。

電視放著的成人影片進入高潮，女優抽氣著尖叫，他的貓咪今天很好搞定，庫夫林在內心世界歡呼，沒有正面回應Emiya，拿過潤滑液單手彈開瓶蓋。

「沒試過怎麼知道草莓味不好。」

「你就有試過？」

「才撸了怎麼沒試過。」

「那樣哪算”試過”？我……」Emiya猶豫一下才開口，「……我有時候會吃到。」

庫夫林噗嗤一聲笑了，投來的目光混雜著了然與赤裸裸的調戲，Emiya覺得雙頰發熱。

「那麼你要，讓我試試味道嗎？」

「等等，我把食物放一放。」Emiya舉起手中的購物袋。

庫夫林傾身隔著牛仔褲撫摸Emiya的下檔，抬眼看著戀人，「把蛋放好就行了吧？」

 

－－－

 

Emiya痛恨他時不時捅過來的葷段子，也痛恨他眼裡燃燒的慾火。

既然如此也沒什麼好忍的，今天是情人節。Emiya在心裡給自己找了個藉口，把東西隨手扔在客廳茶几，拉開褲鏈單膝跪在庫夫林的腿間，往陰莖抹了把半透明的粉色凝膠，捏住庫夫林的下巴插進他的口中。

草莓味瀰漫開來，Emiya的毫不猶豫讓庫夫林笑了──他的眉角舒緩，雙眼微微瞇起，讓Emiya想到駐紮在街口便利店門前的橘貓，那隻貓光靠翻肚子賣萌每天可以從過路人身上搞到七個罐頭。庫夫林的表情就和牠得逞的模樣如出一轍，要不是嘴被男人的粗大塞滿，肯定連嘴角都翹著貓鬚的弧度。Emiya喜歡庫夫林的笑臉，無論在什麼場合。他按住庫夫林的後腦勺，將陰莖更深的往他嘴裡捅，滿意的看見庫夫林的喉嚨顫了一下，唾液順著下巴滴在白皙的胸膛上。

胸膛──剛剛被來了一下驚嚇play，沒注意到這傢伙上身居然只穿了一件薄薄的V領衫！領口開的老大！現在還很冷──

庫夫林掙扎著吐出肉棒，「我的媽，讓老子口了居然有餘力吐槽我的著裝……」

看來剛剛不自覺的把內心話講出來了，Emiya懊惱的發現交往之後越來越管不住自己的嘴。

平心而論，被這麼英俊的臉服務還說掃興話的確是他的錯，不過面對庫夫林，Emiya從來不願在口頭上示弱，他捏了捏庫夫林的臉，揉著他發涼的耳廓，「這不都冰涼涼的嗎？不能因為你覺得不冷就隨便穿穿。」

「你再繼續這種老媽子發言三天內別想拿下體碰我。」

「哼，我無所謂。倒是你受的了嗎？」Emiya板著臉用陰莖輕拍他的側臉，上頭晶亮的水漬沾了上去。

被調戲了，庫夫林用力打了Emiya的大腿像是懲罰，卻吃吃笑著，眼裡盈滿笑意，沒有一丁點責備的意味，Emiya的戀人一向寬容大量，尤其在性致上來的時候。

他笑著用手踮了踮熱硬的陰莖，吻了一下後重新吃進口中，單手撫慰自己，另一手輕柔揉弄Emiya的囊袋。他柔軟的舌勾勒著表面的溝壑，舔弄頂端的小孔，偶爾將它整個納入口中，成人影片老早播完了，電視螢幕沉默，只有吸啜的聲音充斥耳膜。他安靜的乖順舔舐的模樣，果然是隻貓啊，這傢伙明明從裡到外都是狗卻像隻貓的那個樣子只對自己展現，此時此刻只屬於他，只屬於他，想到這點就讓Emiya覺得口乾舌燥，忍不住撫摸那藍色的腦袋。

似乎意會了Emiya的想法，庫夫林深吸一口氣，伸出舌頭給他做了個深喉，「啊，嗯……」庫夫林呼吸不暢發出微弱的呻吟，陰莖頂到喉嚨深處，Emiya下身被戀人溫暖的口腔包覆著，心理與生理雙重的滿足感讓他輕嘆出聲。

「我要到了。」Emiya拉開兩人的距離，然而庫夫林纏了上來，左手抱住Emiya右腿，右手繼續服務著Emiya，他將性器前端淺淺含回嘴裡，飽含笑意的紅寶石雙眼仰視著他。

可惡的顏面寶具攻擊！Emiya氣憤地將精液盡數射進庫夫林口中。

 

－－－

 

庫夫林咬著牙刷把那罐草莓潤滑液扔進廚房垃圾桶。他全身散發著沐浴後清爽的氣息，剛剛Emiya射了之後也幫庫夫林弄出來了，搞得他身上有兩人份的體液。

現在洗好澡晚上就能直接開戰了！這就是所謂的未雨綢繆吧。庫夫林覺得自己很有遠見。

「在床上還是不要追求季節感好了……」

「日本人才不會在床上表現季節感。」大概，不會吧。畢竟沒人會討論這個。Emiya著手處理食材，頭痛的想到今晚預定的甜點是草莓奶酪，「我就說草莓味潤滑劑很噁心。」

「不是那個問題，」庫夫林漱了口「剛才你那話兒吃起來像是草莓味的秋葵。」

Emiya不慎把手中的洋蔥摔到地上。

「我不想再聞著那個味道做愛，你懂吧。」

Emiya沉默的同意。

「說到草莓季，」Emiya轉移話題，「有很多草莓園開放採草莓，也許可以安排個旅行體驗……季節感。」

「旅行啊……」庫夫林若有所思，「你還記得剛剛那個影片嗎？」

庫夫林陳述了想要試試在旅館落地窗來一發的想法，Emiya現在對兩人的採草莓之旅充滿了期待。


End file.
